You'll Be in My Heart
by KatMadison913
Summary: In the 2016 remake, Indigo's a loner in the Earthly world. No one wants her for anything so she stumbles over the castle of Dr. Frank N Furter where her new life begins with acceptance, love, friends, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Indigo's POV*

Stars twinkles in the night sky above me. Negativity, yelling, and hatred fills up the house that I am sitting on the roof of. A couple of tears escapes my eyes, not knowing what I am going to do with the household of my family.

" _Michael Rennie was ill_ ," I sing softly to the stars, " _The Day the Earth Stood Still_." It's a song that I heard in my childhood and I'm stuck to it since. " _But he told us where we stand and Flash Gordon was there. In silver underwear. Claude Rains as The Invisible Man_."

"Indigo!" I hear my father scream. "Get your ass down here now!"

"Then something went wrong," I continue to sing to myself as I enter inside through my window. "For Fay Wray and King Kong," I walk across my room's worn out hardwood floors. "They got caught in a celluloid jam."

"Indigo!" my mother screams.

" _Then at a deadly pace it came from Outer Space and this how the message ran…._ "

"It's about time you get down here you girl!" Mother screams at me when I walk down the stairs.  
"You don't have a job and you're not going to college!" Father screams as well.

"I send out applications for both a job and a college," I try to tell them, feeling more tears down my pale face.

"Get out!" they both scream, grabbing me and sending me out of the house.

My shoulder hits the cement grounds in such a force that I really think it's dislocated. I hold onto the shoulder with my other hand as I try to get up on my feet. Eventually I did and begin to walk away from that household. With scratches and bruises on my shoulder, hands, barefeet, and hands.

" _Science fiction double feature_ ," I sing, trying to comfort myself in a crackling tone. " _Doctor X will build a creature, see androids fighting Brad and Janet_."

*Meanwhile, somewhere else*

*No One's POV*

A fellow Transylvanian hears the singing of a crying female. He's near of a window and looks out to the direction of the sounds. The sad singing makes him feel something that he hasn't felt truly before. Concerned. Whoever is singing, Riff Raff wants to know who it is.

" _Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet, whoa oh, oh oh oh,_ " the angel sings. " _At the late night double feature picture show_."

Hazel eyes look out to try to find the mysterious female.

*Indigo's POV*

My bad shoulder is healing a little better, but I am really cold, cursing myself to get cold really easily. "I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel," I continue to sing and crying. "When tarantula took to the hills." My feet hurts a lot. "And I really got hot when I saw Janette Scott fight a Triffid and that spits poison and kills."

Suddenly, one of my feet hits a rock, causing me to fall down. Now my arms are bleeding and dirt covers my ultra pale skin. I stay on the rocky, earthly dirt ground for a little while crying from the pain. Physically, emotionally, and mentally.

" _Dana Andrews said 'Prunes!_ '" at this point singing this song is my only friend to comfort me. " _Gave him the runes and passing them used lots of skills but when world collide said George Pal to his bride 'I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills' like a…._ "  
I can feel my eyes hurt from crying. Heck! My whole body hurts so much. I can't see the stars anymore for that I can see myself in a dark forest.

*Meanwhile*

*No One's POV*  
" _Science fiction double feature_ ," Riff Raff hears the singing getting louder and he grins, knowing the mysterious female is growing near. " _Doctor X will build a creature. See androids fighting, ugh, Brad and Janet._ " He sees down below a female like figure walking towards the direction of the castle. " _Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet! Whoa, oh, oh oh oh at the late night double feature picture show_."

"Who are you?" he asked still grinning

*Indigo's POV*

" _I wanna go….Whoa oh, oh oh oh, to the late night double feature picture show_ ," as I grew near the end of the son, no more tears escapes my eyes, just the constant memories of my life. " _By R. K. O. whoa oh, oh oh oh, to the late night double feature picture show_." Soon a castle appears to my vision as my singing slows down. " _In the back row! Whoa, oh, oh oh oh to the late night double feature picture show_." The castle catches my curiosity. " _Oh oh oooh, mmm hmm_."

I walk towards the doors of the castle, still cold and very much hurt. My knuckles hit the door with three instance, loud knocks. Warm of my breath tries to warm up my hands, but wasn't working.

Soon the door opens to reveal a rather handsome man. Long dark hair with some blond in it with his very pale complexion is similar to mine. He's clothed with a black suite with thin white stripes and a very worn out white shirt underneath. He appears to be taller than he is now due to him hutching down, making him shorter.

"Hello," the person greets with an accent that seems so familiar to me as he gives me a half grin.

"H-Hello," I greeted back, shyly with a blush on my face.

Our eyes lock together for a few moments before he speaks again, "you're….hurt and cold."

"Yes, I am, umm it is okay if I stay for the night and leave in the morning?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden on him or anyone else in the castle.

"I think it is best for you to come inside," he says, opening the door more for me to come through.

My hands are covering my badly beaten arms to stop the bleeding as the goosebumps cover the rest of my body from the night's coldness.

"My dear brother who do you-" a female appears when he closes the door behind me.

My dark brown eyes look up to see a woman with dark skin and pink colored hair. A maid's outfit clothed and a headpiece. Her hair has come characteristics of a mohawk.

"My apologizes," I said to her, trying to hide my pain. "I only wish to stay for the night and leave in the morning."

"Oh no you're not going anywhere," she grins, then startling me a little by striping off my worn out tank top and jeans to expose my ultra pale body.

The two siblings I believe sees the scars, bruises, scratches, scrapes, pretty much everything that I have been collecting over the eighteen years of my life.

"Come with me so we can clean you up before speaking with the master," she speaks, gently taking my arm.

I look back to her brother when she's taking me to another room of the castle. He simply stares at me as if he never took his eyes off of me.

The maid takes me to what appears to be her room. She runs a bath for me while getting some medical supplies.

"What is your name?" she asked me with a smile, got everything for me.

"Indigo," I smiled at her kindness. "What is your name miss?"

"Magenta," her smile turn into a smirk.

"Love to meet another with a name of a color," I smirked back.

She laughs. "Alright, well I am going to help you get cleaned up and healed up."

"Thank you so much for your kindness Magenta."

"No need to thank me Indigo."

Some time later, I reemerged with my hair and body all cleaned up and bandaged up. My ebony black hair falls straight down to my shoulders with the chin length bangs are forced to my right side of my face. The indigo falls down in one streak on each side of my head with the bangs colored in indigo as well. My ultra pale skin only has the bandages, bruises, and scars, but they are bearable.

"Is this a normal attire?" I asked Magenta about the black and blue lingerie clothed my body.

"But of course it is," she answers grinning, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. "Now let's get you to the master."

The two inch blue heels are a little tricky to walk in since I am not used to wearing them. I have a long sleeved old white dress shirt over me to keep me warm for now.

A blush appears on my face when I see her brother at the elevator as if he's waiting for us. His eyes land on me, seeing my new attire see through the shirt.

"Take us to the master's laboratory," Magenta says to her brother.

"Yes my sweet sister," he smiles, not leaving his glance on me.

Soon the elevator takes us to a laboratory. Someone is there working on some awesome science experiments. The person is wearing a white and black lab coat and pink gloves. Red heels are the person's footwear.

"Master," Magenta's brother speaks to the master. "We have a guest."

The master looks up from an experiment and notices me. He smiles to me, walking over to me. "What is your name little girl?"

"My name is Indigo," I answered, bowing to him.

"Oh please no need to bow to me. I'm Dr. Frank N Furter," he takes my hand and kisses it with his red lipsticked lips, "Enchante."

I blush a little smiling back. At that moment, I can faintly feel a hint of jealousy behind me.

"What brings you to my castle?"

"My apologizes, I need a place to stay for the night and I can leave in the morning."

"Do you have a place to go?" he seems to be interested in what I am here for.

"No I don't, but I should be okay."

"There's no need," Dr. Frank N Furter says. "Magenta, Riff Raff, make sure there's a room ready for this beautiful young lady."

"Yes master," the two siblings said before leaving.

I smiled to him, "thank you very much."

"There's no need to thank me. Of course there will be some rules of living here," he says firmly, taking me to a nicer place to sit and talk.

"Of course I understand," I accepted the chair that he has me sit down in.

"Can you clean or cook?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"I can do both."

"Very well you can be a maid and cook here in the castle. Also, there are many other servants here," he explains, starting rubbing my hand to my wrist. "Each has an amount of responsibilities each day, but always have your room nice and clean, making it your personal responsibility." He kisses my cheek.

"Why Dr. Frank N Furter!" I'm startled of the action. "I didn't realized that you're so forward," I pulled away from him.

"Master," Riff Raff says, entering in. "Miss Indigo's room is ready."

"Thank you Riff Raff," the master groans a little out of frustration.

"We shall talk later okay master?" I asked with a smile, standing up.

"Of course," he smirks, liking the offer.

I follow Riff Raff to the elevator where it takes us to another level.

"You have….acquainted with the master….perfectly," Riff Raff speaks, looking at me.

"Yes, it's an interesting experience meeting him," I said shyly looking at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Very much so. I cannot wait to get to know you and the others better," I smiled up to him.

He didn't speak another word, but smirks back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Indigo's POV*

Two weeks have past and my life has gotten better than ever. My wounds from my first night are completely healed now it's just the faint of scars covering my extremely pale complexion. Everyone in the castle accepted me as their own, something that I have always been craving for.

The new morning routine goes by on schedule as I wake before everyone. I place on the beautiful Transylvanian clothing of a blue strapless corset that molds to the hourglass figure while showing off a good amount of my cleavage. Black underwear matches the fishnet stockings that went up to my upper thighs to connect the corset. My ebony black hair with a little of indigo color is brush to it's usual smooth texture.

I begin to apply makeup on. Blue and black smoky eyes with black eyeliner into double wings. My lips are now an indigo color as I place on my maid outfit. Now mine is different than Magenta's because the master has given this one to me to suite my personal style into my maid duties and cook duties. A hip length black dress with a split up to my small waist with a black and white plaid skirt that went down just above my knees. Black lace is the skirt's trimmings. One inch straps cover my shoulders as two matching plaid bows completes the look. One on the right side of my chest and the other on the left side of my waist.

Lastly, the two inch heels of indigo color makes my five foot frame taller to five foot two inch. I would have never thought of me wearing any size heels before living in Dr. Frank N Furter's castle, but I'm now gotten used of them.

The kitchen's always nice and clean like I always left it the night before. Each member of the castle loves my cooking and ask for snacks throughout the day, something no one does usually. I refuse to call them servants like the master does. I call the members or friends.

"Hello Miss Indigo," the familiar mysterious like voice greets me.

I turn and smile at Riff Raff, the butler, who is my dear friend. "Hello Riff Raff," I greeted back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing….fine. Are you in need of assistance?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes I am in need of assistance. Would you please set the table for breakfast?" I asked him sweetly.

"Of course Miss Indigo."

He takes the necessary items to set the table.

Riff Raff is an interesting person in a good way. I don't know why, but I find myself being more pulled to him. Yes, he's so handsome and very sweet towards me. Maybe he could be the one who can really give me happiness and love.

"Breakfast is ready!" I announced throughout the castle.

Soon when I was placing the food on the table, members begin appear to the dining room. Of course as usual, Columbia is running late for breakfast.

Columbia was the only human before me. She and I have a love/hate friendship because I guess she wants to be the only human in the group of Transylvanians. We're on good terms, but I wish we can have a better friendship.

"Hello Indigo," my best friend Magenta greets me with a smile.

"Hello Magenta," I greeted back with a smile. "How is my best friend doing?"

"Doing good as well," she smirks.

Magenta is the one who told me who they really are since she trusts me. Of course, I didn't think less of them even though they're from a different planet. All that matters that they treat me the way that I always wanted to be and they are. All of them.

"Breakfast looks good as usual Indigo," Dr. Frank N Furter comments, sitting down at his personal chair of the table.

"Thank you Master," I smiled to him.

"I need my sheets be washed and be done by the afternoon, after lunch if you will," he tells me one of his personal requests to me.

"Yes Master."

"Also maybe later…." he kisses my hand and up to my wrist.

With a smirk on my face, my fingers move his face to look up to me as I place my free finger on his red lips, gently pushing him away. My head shook for a no as I leave a wide eyed master.

What can I say about the master? Sure he's handsome, but not as handsome as Riff Raff. Also it's fun to tease him when I know that he wants to have sexual moments with me. Magenta told me one time that no one teases the master like the way that I am doing. All that I can say that it's fun with a smirk on my face.

My breakfast begins when everyone has already eaten. So I head over to the master's room to get the dirty sheets off of the bed. Countless amounts of laundry is one of the main duties that I do everyday. Once I catch a break, my stomach gets filled with today's breakfast.

"Miss Indigo?" Riff Raff speaks to me. "Are you need of assistance?"

"I'm in no need of assistance for now," I tell him. "I thank you for the kind offer though."

"Maybe later on tonight…...I might be in need of assistance." Did a soft shade of pale pink color his ultra pale cheeks.

"What kind of assistance Riff Raff?" I asked, blushing.

"May I meet you in your room once you are done with your evening duties?"

My blush went a little darker. "Yes you may," I answered.

He didn't say another word, looking deep within my eyes. My hand gets held in his rather cold hand as he brings my pale hand to his lips. I blush a little more when Riff Raff kisses it so tenderly as if he wants to make his kiss better than the master's.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked with a blushing smile.

"Yes Miss Indigo," he smirks, turning away from my view.

"You appear to be adoring my dear brother," Magenta's voice startles me a little.

"Really?" I asked her, feeling her arms around my waist.

"Of course the look in your face shows your…...afficiationates towards my dear brother."

"I never felt this way towards anyone before," I admitted, hugging her back.

"Are you…..?" she seems to be surprised.

"Yes, and I never got my first kiss either."

"Well then Indigo….once you do…..treasure it."

"What do you mean about that?" I asked her a little confused.

She simply looks at me with her smirk grew more. Her message is loud and clear. I can feel my blush grew more.

Later that night, my heels softly make footsteps back and forth. The thought of Riff Raff in my room and Magenta's message makes me feel dizzy, light headed, and above all so turned on. Something I never felt before. I remove my dress to reveal the sexier clothing.

A small series of knocks appear on the door. "Miss Indigo?" I hear Riff Raff's voice on the other side of the door.

I take a quick deep breath to calm my racing heart before walking over to the door to open it. Surprisingly, my body stays calm when I see him.

"Are you in need of assistance Riff Raff?" I smirked to him.

"Yes I am, may I come in," he smirks back.

"Yes you may."

He places the candelabra down, closing the door. Never breaking the romantic eye contact. Riff Raff gently pushes me back towards the bed. My hands are on his shoulders, feeling more turned on. I drop backwards and pose sexy for him, feeling my heels leave my feet. Those eyes of his look every inch of my body. The strong feeling of wanting him grew more and more.

"I have been rather lonely these past nights that I've been here," I speak in the most seductive tone of voice that I can do.

"Oh?" he smirks, crawling on the bed hovering over me to be so close to my face. "I can tell that you're lonely…..even before our first meeting," his voice went deep and husky like in his accent. "I want to be the one that wouldn't make you lonely no more."

"You already did," closing my eyes, feeling the faint pleasure chills from his kiss on my cheek.

Riff Raff's lips are tender and soft. "Do you want me Miss Indigo?" he asked me against my cheek.

"Do you?" I breathed out.

"More than anything," he genuinely smiles.

My blue lips finally meets his lips as he gently pins me down more on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*No One's POV*

The master of the castle notices the strange behavior between his faithful handyman and maid/cook. Like they're always together during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, unlike Indigo's normal schedule of eating after everyone. Whenever Riff Raff's not assisting him, he's spending time with Indigo.

Monitors show many different areas of the castle. He looks through and found the one. Indigo is dusting in a hallway, minding her own business. Riff Raff walks over ot her from behind with a smirk curl his lips. A similar smirk appears on her blue lips when he pulls her to him by her curvy hips. Naturally she's goes up below his shoulders and now she's closer to his chin.

Giggles appear through out of her small full lips as he kisses the ultra pale neck tickling her. Jealous burn in his chest. Just seeing the two being afficinates towards each other and without telling him, anger builds up. What wouldn't he get teh afficiationates instead of him? Frank's eyes narrowed to the happy couple. Very well, go and have fun for now.

Riff Raff carries Indigo with of his hands on her small back and under her knees. He smiles down ot his smiling lover while walking towards her bedroom.

The human just loves her lover's touch and love towards her. It's something she has always dreamed of and now it's greater then she can ever think of. He loves every single inch of her body and doesn't care about the scars embedded within her flesh. Her heart and body are all he needs because it feels right.

Their hips are moving against each other as Riff Raff's hands runs themselves against the blue material on her perfect size breasts. Not too big nor too small. Moans appear from Indigo's lips. Her back's on her bed and his lips gently gives kisses from her neck, shoulders, and breasts.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Dr. Frank N Furter screams, slamming the door open.

Indigo and Riff Raff are completely startled of the anger of the master. Not a good sign at all.

"M-Master-"

"Enough!" he cuts off Indigo's speaking. "Indigo, I except for you to be in my room in five minutes," Frank's eyes narrow down to the human female.

"Yes master," she sighs.

As soon as the master leaves the room, Riff Raff pulls her into a sweet kiss. "I'll go," he whispers softly, looking deep within her eyes and cupping her face.

"No Riff Raff," she whispers back, holding his face. "The master asks for my presence."

She slowly moves away from her lover still making eye contact. He didn't want his lover to go through the master's punishments knowing they're similar to every event happened in her human life.

Whenever Frank is angry with someone, that individual will not be seen or heard till the morning. Magenta and Columbia are fulfilling Indigo's responsibilities with breakfast. Well mostly Magenta.

"Is Indigo awake yet?" Columbia asked yawning, appearing into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid not," Magenta sighs, continuing on with cooking.

The human begins to set the table. Magenta calls for the servants to know that breakfast is ready. Everyone joins in, but Indigo wasn't present. Riff Raff secretly gives the master glares, knowing exactly what he did to his sweet heart.

He silently excused himself and leaves, without knowing that Frank is giving him a side look.

Indigo lays motionless, staring up to the ceiling of Dr. Frank N Furter 's bedroom.

"Indigo?" Riff Raff speaks softly, knocking on the door.

"Riff Raff?" she speaks in a low tone, looking over to the door.

He enters in and sees his love lying very still. It's killing him inside. The blanket covers her naked body and her clothing is scattered everywhere. Her love quickly joins her on the bed. Matching pale fingertips gently caresses her cheek which is covered with red and blue lipstick.

"Are you….alright?" his voice is heavy with concern and worry.

"I can't move my body," she sounds like she's about to cry! "I'm so sorry Riff Raff!" she cries, looking away.

"Sweetheart!" he says, hugging her tightly. "It's not under your control." He kiss her compassionately and deeply to calm both of them down. "As your boyfriend," he speaks softly against her lips, "I should have protected you and I….have failed at it."

"Doesn't matter now," she wraps her arms around his neck with a smile. "What matters now is that you're here now and just you can heal me from everything."

Riff Raff smiles down almost tearfully before leaning down to kiss her precious lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Riff-Raff's POV*

"Dear brother," my sweet sister says softly to me, pulling me to aside. "We must talk about our beloved Indigo," a playful smirk curls her lips.

"Yes my sweet sister," I smirked back, knowing what she has in mind.

"She's a true sweetheart," Magenta giggles a little. "And her behavior is more of a Transylvanian then…..an earthing."

"I have have indeed noticed," I agreed, thinking of my beautiful Indigo.

"Maybe we should give her the blood," her voice softens more into a whisper.

I stare at her almost completely emotionlessly. Magenta sees Indigo as a sister while I see her as my sweetheart. Using the blood forbidden to use, but I promised her that I will always have her safe and sound. Maybe using this process will definitely help out.

My head nods up and down. "Let's go….tell her."

She agrees and we head out to find Indigo. Soon later, we have found her talking to the other human in the castle. Columbia. Magenta calls for the beautiful black/indigo color haired female.

"Yes Magenta?" her angelic voice speaks through her gorgeous smile. "Hello my love," she greets me with her smile growing big, accepting my hug.

"Hello my sweetheart," I greeted back smirking, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"My two favorite people together and in love!" Magenta awed at the sight of us.

Indigo giggles at my sister's reaction as she snuggles into my chest, making my smirk grow more.

"What do I owe for this occasion?" my sweetheart asked sweetly.

"There's something we must discuss….in secret," I smirked, answering her question.

"There's no cameras in my room," Magenta says smirking, taking Indigo by her hand.

My sweet sister and I take my sweetheart towards one of many camera less rooms.

As soon as the door completely shuts and locks, we turn to the human female.

"My dear brother and I," Magenta smirks more, petting Indigo's black and indigo hair, "are awfully fond of you."

"More so than...others," I purred, running my fingers in her hair.

"Really?" she asked with a very cute blushing smile.

"We have been thinking….we can turn you into a full blooded Transylvian," I breathed in her ear.

She hitches a breath. "Is such a thing possible?"

"Of course it is," Magenta wraps her arms around her best friend, "but it's a secret that we must not let the master and others know. Is that….understood?"

My lips press a tender kiss on my beautiful lover's neck. "Yes," Indigo makes a beautiful moan. "Yes, it is understood," she manages to speak through my touches, making a smirk curl on my lips.

"Brilliant!" Magenta grins. "The process will begin tonight when everyone is in their dead of sleep."

*Late at night*

I have my arm still firmly holds my Indio's small waist as we walk towards a very secured room. Our heels tries to become soft among the floors. Candles of my candelabra lights our way. Tonight's the first night of her life to become fully better.

Once we arrived to the door, Indio's body feels a bit shaky.

"Are you alright….sweetheart?" I asked quietly, facing her.

"I'm just nervous Riff Raff," she admits quietly, looking up to my eyes. "What if something goes wrong?" her voice shows her scared and nervousness.

My hand removes itself from her waist to cup her cheek and I lean into kiss her blue lips. "Although I must admit," I speak, pressing my forehead against hers, "this process has been never been performed before….but I am willing to do anything to make deadly sure that you are safe and sound away from this world."

A couple of tears run down her matching pale cheeks while she smiles beautifully, feeling touched by my words.

"I love you Riff Raff," she says through the words that always bring a smile to my face as my thumb gently moves away the tears.

"I love you too my beautiful Indigo," I lean in to kiss her small, yet full lips again.

She kisses back with one of her fragile looking hands on my cheek.

Soon after we enter inside. The room has one bed with the medical utensils that the master had in the laboratory. Transylvanian blood is in one and a half gallons, the perfect amount for the 4.7 liters of human blood running through her veins.

"Oh good you two are here!" Magenta appears to the bed. "Now let's put Indigo on the bed."

I pick her up and carry her bridal style to the bed where Magenta and I join with her.

"Now Indigo," my sweet sister says to her firmly, "this process will only work for a three years worth. I must take some amount of your human blood and replace it with the Transsylvian blood." She takes Indigo's right arm. "I must take 71.05ml of your blood at the same time of giving the same amount as the Transylvanian blood. This is not going to be an easy process."

"Yes I know."

"This process must be performed twice a month so we can be on schedule of making you into a Transylvanian by the end of the three years. It can kill you if we do this all at once."

"Magenta, Riff Raff I'm ready," Indigo says, placing her free hand on Magenta's hands. "All of my life, no one wanted me in such a way that you two wants me. Earth can be more beautiful if it has more of you, but it will only a fantasy to dream about. As of now, my damaged body and heart is healed by you both the most," she smiles to us. "I am ready to be with others who will treat me as a normal being not just some mistake to be toss around without meaning or emotion."

"Indigo," I feel so touched by her words.

"Are you truly ready?" Magenta asked, feeling touched as well.

"Yes I am ready…..my dear sister," she smiles to Magenta.

Magenta grins, hugging her tightly. I join in the hug with a smile on my face as well.

Indigo then gets lay down on the bed with her arms facing up. Magenta takes the device that will takes her blood from her left arm and gently stabs it into her vain. Another device has the Transylvanian blood that go into a vein in her right arm. Her facial expressions show us that she is going through the painful process, but she's keeping it together.

Soon once the process is done for the night, Indigo simply smirks at us knowing that she will become one of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Indigo's POV*

It has been a few months since Magenta have been ingesting the blood into my blood and removing my human blood. Things are going good, but I didn't realize that my appearance and some of my personality will change. Don't get me wrong it's a good thing.

This morning, we are short on one person. Columbia is out of the castle, enjoying the day with her boyfriend Eddie. So I'm doing her daily responsibilities for the day until she returns. Master doesn't know about this, so hopefully I can do everything done today without the master noticing.

Currently now, I am dusting the front hall where I have met the siblings. A giggle appears through my indigo lips when the familiar pair of arms wrap around my small waist.

"Hello my beloved sweetheart," he greets me with a smirk.

"Hello my handsome love," I greeted back smirking back, snuggling into his body. "How are you this morning?" I asked as he turns me around so I can face him.

"I'm doing well….now that my beloved is turning more of a Transylvanian," Riff Raff huskily whispers in my ear.

I blushed a little and giggle. Suddenly, he picks me up bridal style and takes me to my room.

Our expressing of love took us for a few hours when we settled down for a few minutes. Riff Raff pulls me closer to his naked body under the covers. Even though the usual love making for a Transylvanian will take hours, we still have responsibilities to do because of the master.

"Everything about you is becoming more and more beautiful," he says, gently stroking the tips of his fingers down my arm.

"Really?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Yes. Your hair is becoming more indigo colored."

"I always wanted to have my hair match my name for a very long time," I chuckled.

"But of course it….suits you my dear," he smirked, hugging me tighter.

Six months later, I have noticed something very strange. One morning my eyes open to something what feels like a terrible cold or a fever. My head is pounding rapidly, my nose is stuffed up, my throat hurts, and my whole body feels hot in a bad way. I couldn't be sick because I need to do my responsibilities.

My morning routine was hard to do since I feel like I'm about to pass out. The dress finally gets over my lingerie covered body when there's a knock at the door.

"Who….is...it?" I tried to speak, but it came out sounding seriously weird.

"Indigo?" the sound of Columbia speaks from the other end of the door. "The master requested for me to come to get you since you are late for making breakfast. Are you alright?" she asked, sounding concern for me.

"I'll...be..out," I speak again, walking over to the door.

My shaking hand opens the door and Columbia's eyes widen at the sight of me. "You look terrible Indigo," she says.

I glared at her, didn't like that response.

"Come on," she rolls her eyes, obviously thinking that I'm trying to get out of the responsibilities by faking an illness.

She leads me towards the kitchen, but each step that my heels can make is making me weaker and weaker. Black spots are becoming bigger all over my vision.

"C...Columbia," I whispered softly and then everything went black.

Voices are speaking all at once. Familiar ones like the master, Magenta, Columbia, and Riff Raff….Riff Raff! I didn't tell him or anyone else that I feel like this yet.

"Master please allow my brother and I take care of Indigo," I hear Magenta speak. "She has fallen ill and we trust her."

There was a moment of pause before the master speaks, "alright, but she's your responsibility if something goes wrong with her."

"Yes master," Magenta and Riff Raff responded at the same time.

Once I hear the door open and closed, my head moves from side to side, trying to wake up.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay my dear sister," Magenta says softly to me, petting my head. "Rest now. The blood has taken a little too hard on your body."

"Everything will be okay my sweetheart," Riff Raff speaks as well, petting my head. "Rest now, I'll be here when you wake up."

Hearing those words made slip into a sleep. A more comfortable sleep than the coma.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Indigo's POV*

The illness, in which I am going to call it, lasts for a few weeks! It was terrible. Couldn't breath well, coughing a lot, headaches all the time. The only good thing about it was Riff Raff and also Magenta was taking care of me. They both know what's really going on with me so it's nice that they are here to help me.

There's an unfortunate matter that needs to be attend. My birthday is coming up. Ugh. Usually this particular day is not something that should be celebrating, but with the Transylvanian culture, we can celebrate anything. Oh my gosh did I say we?

My blood is halfway Transylvanian now, making me a human/Transylvanian hybrid. Of course only the siblings and I know this. Oh speaking of them, lately they have been acting rather strange. A little too strange than the normal around here.

"Oh Indigo! There you are!" Magenta smiles big, seeing me during my responsibilities.

"Oh hey Magenta," I smiled back, then looks at her confused when she gently pushes me backwards. "Is something wrong Magenta?" I asked about her behavior.

"Columbia need us in her room now, she's having a beauty emergency," she groans.

"I know exactly what you are saying," I groaned as well.

Sometimes Columbia will have a beauty emergency. It can be her hair, makeup, or basically anything that she can become all drama queen like. Even though it can be simply fixed.

"There you two are!" Columbia squeals, seeing us in the hallway. She has her hands on her hair. "Come on!" she grabs us and drags us to the bedroom.

"What is it this time Columbia?" I asked.

"Look!" Columbia reveals that her hair has turn blond.

My dark brown eyes widen when I see that. Yesterday was her usual colorful hair color.

"What happened?" Magenta asked, eyes widen as well.

"I don't know!"

"Alright, calm down, Columbia," I speak, rubbing her shoulders. "Let's take care of this problem now."

It took us about an hour or so until her usual colorful hair has return back to normal. Now that the other human is back to normal, I must return to my responsibilities, but the two girls were like they are distracting me. Possibly keeping me from returning to my responsibilities.

Before anyone can know it, my nineteenth birthday has come. At least I get the day off. I wish I could spend the day with my lover and best friend, but they don't get the day off.

When I was awaken, a pair of the familiar lips of my beloved press themselves against mine. Giggles appear out of my lips when Riff Raff start kisses my neck and his hands pinning my hands on the bed on either side of my head.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful Indigo," he smirks down to me.

"Thank you so much my handsome Riff Raff," I smirked back. "Would you like to help me get ready?"

"Oh yes I would love to."

He picks me up bridal style to my shower. Soon after our morning routine, I began to get dressed. Riff Raff was playing dress up with me. My maid dress is slip on my lingerie clothed body like it does everyday when I noticed him looking at me with a soft smile.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Just admiring….your Transylvanian beauty my dear Indigo," he smirked, running his fingers in my newly natural indigo colored hair.

My black hair with two indigo streaks has switch roles. Now I have indigo hai with two black streaks. Surprisingly, no one asked, probably due to the fact that Columbia started dying her hair when she started living here.

"I love being a Transylvanian….even though I am only half," I smirked to him.

"You are still always perfect to me," he leans in to kiss me.

I happily kiss back.

"There's something that I want to show you," he says once the kiss ended.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile.

He simply smirks and takes my hand. Riff Raff leads me to the front hall where I first met him. Faint music is playing in the background, but soon grows.

" _It's astounding_ ," Riff Raff begins to sing to me. " _Time is fleeting, madness takes its toll. But listen closely_ ," he holds both of my hands, " _not for very much longer_!" he sings louder with his head pulled back. " _I've got to keep control_ ," he smirks to me before dancing around the room. " _I remember doing the Time Warp. Drinking those moments when the darkness would hit me and the void would be calling…._ "  
I followed to him to the hidden stairs up to the fireplace. " _Let's do the Time Warp again_!" I see everyone in the castle in a large room. My eyes widen in shocked and I gasped to see that the decoration are for my birthday! Even a banner has the words, 'Happy Birthday Indigo!' across on it. " _Let's do the Time Warp again_!" they all get into position for dancing with Magenta taking the lead.

" _It's just a jump to the left_ ," the master speaks from a balcony with a smile on her red lips.  
The dancers jump to their left and sings, " _And then a step to the right_!" with a step.

" _You put your hands on your hips_ ," Dr. Frank N Furter sings again.  
" _You bring your knees in tight_ ," they followed orders and singing. " _But it's the pelvic thrust. That really drives you insane_!" My indigo lips curl up big and wide, enjoying the performance. Riff Raff couldn't keep his and eyes and smirk off of me while dancing and singing. " _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

Magenta comes over to me with a smile, offering me to join in the dancing and singing. I don't know what to sing, but I can trust them. " _It's so dreamy_ ," I tried which she nods her head still smiling. " _Oh fantasy free me_!" I sing more smiling big and wide, dancing around the dancers and to the piano. " _So you can't see me_?" I got onto the main part with my legs curl to one side. " _No, not at all in another dimension. With voyeuristic intention_ ," slowly my body lays completely on my side, " _well secluded I see all_." Base on what I am seeing with them, they are enjoying my share.  
" _With a bit of a mind flip_!" Riff Raff kneels in front of me smiling big.

" _You're into the time slip_!" I sing then let out a cry of pleasure.

" _And nothing-_ " we share together, holding hands.

" _Can ever be the same_!" he sings.  
" _You're spaced out on sensation_."

" _Like you're under sedation_!" we lean in for a kiss when the Transylvanians begins singing and dancing. " _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!" Riff Raff picks me bridal style and takes me to the dancefloor.  
" _Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a-think_ ," Columbia sings on the piano. " _When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again_!"  
" _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

" _It's just a jump to the left_!" Riff Raff sings, dancing with me around the dancefloor, similar to slow dancing.

" _And then a step to the right_ ," everyone sings, dancing.

" _With your hands on your hips_!" I join in with the singing.  
" _You bring your knees in tight but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane_!" My beloved spins me around so I have my back against his chest when I am rubbing up against still dancing.

" _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

Columbia begins to tapdance on the keys of the piano and down to the dancefloor.  
" _Let's the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"  
" _It's just a jump to the left_!" Magenta sings, dancing with me and Riff Raff.

" _And then a step to the right_!" the Transvayvilians sings, dancing to the lyrics.  
" _You put your hands on your hips_!" I sing, dancing with my favorite people in whole wide universe.

" _You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane_!"

" _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

The Transylvanians drop down with class, ending the song.

"Alright everyone!" the master speaks up, coming down to join us. "It's now time for Indigo's presents and cake!" she announces as a few of the members of the castles brings in the presents and cake.

Riff Raff takes me outside where the full moon shines its rays when the party was still going on. Stars filled with the sky and a few clouds. It's beautiful out calming and peaceful. He gives me his jacket for warmth on my shoulders and arms, but his hands will warm up my legs, especially my thighs.

"Are you enjoying yourself my beautiful Indigo?" my wonderful boyfriend asked smiling and holding my hands with his.

"Yes I am my wonderful Riff Raff," I smiled. "This is the first time I ever celebrated my birthday and this is the best one ever."

"I'm so glad because I wanted to make sure you have the best life ever with me and the others."

I press myself against him as I place this side of my head on his chest. Riff Raff hugs me back with one of his hands in my hair.

"I have something personal for you."

My eyes look up to his hazel eyes. He simply smiles to me and removes his arms from to get something from his pocket. I watch to see a black leather choker with a heart shaped ring in the middle, connecting it together.

"Riff Raff it's beautiful," I smiled brightly, admiring the simple beauty.

"Will you have the honor of becoming my wife Indigo?"

I look up surprised. Seeing the love in his eyes made my heart swell up. A couple of tears escaped my eyes when my lips curl up into a smile.

"Yes Riff Raff I would love to be your wife," I whispered.

He smiles big as he placed the choker around my neck. "I love you my wife."

"I love you too my husband."

"And I love you my sister!" Magenta grins, running up behind me to squeeze me into a hug.

I let out a laugh as I grinned, hugging her, "I love you too my dear sister!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Indigo's POV*

Whenever a wedding occurs in the castle, the master will officiate the ceremony. Unfortunately, Master still have affections towards me so she's refusing to officiate the ceremony. Riff Raff and I can't marry in an Earthing location because of them being from another world.

So I'm going out shopping for my dress. It's the least that I can do for my world before becoming a full Transvilyavian. Magenta is coming with me because she knows what her brother would like. She has an understanding what to do for the culture I'm so used to.

"So what kind of dress are we getting?" she asked, walking really close to me as we walk along the top floor of the mall.

"Usually when a bride gets married, they will wear a bridal dress which is a really formal dress and usually in white," I explained. "But we don't have enough to buy one so we can look at the formal occasion dresses."

We found a store which has lots of dresses for different occasions. My future sister in law immediately looks for some sexy dress just like we planned on.

I have at least a few dresses already picked to try out. One of the employees lead me to one of the dressing rooms and immediately put on a blue dress.

Magenta watches me step out wearing a short blue dress with one shoulder. Her dark eyes narrow, studying the dress. "Riff Raff is used to seeing you in a short dress."

"That's true. Should I try a long dress?"

"Yes."

A similar form of the first one, but it's longer. None of the dresses really catches our attention. Don't get us wrong, all of them are beautiful, but I want a dress that I feel beautiful and something that my lover would love.

Eventually, we finally found the dress. It's long, straps in a sweetheart neckline and has a slit that went up to my mid thigh. All in black to make the indigo stand out. Also the usual laundrie is covered underneath the dress only let the sheer stockings to go through the slit.

I carry the bag over my shoulder as we head back to the castle. Magenta was getting uncomfortable with the culture shock around us. So the sooner we leave, the sooner that my dear sister will be comfortable.

The dress is in my closet when I received a knock at the door.

"Come in," I speak to it. The person who enters in the room was the master. "Master!" I am surprised to see her. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to speak with you," she says, walking over to my bed. Her dark eyes look back to me and she pats the sheets next to her.

I obeyed her orders and sit next to him. "What do you wish to speak about?" I asked, looking back to her.

"Do you really want to marry Riff Raff?" she sounded serious.

"Well yes, yes I do. I love him with all of my heart and soul."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes anything to be with him forever."

My eyes stare back at her showing my seriousness. I knew that her affections towards me were so strong, but she knows that I have no affections towards her what so ever. Sure she's amazing in her work and everything, but for me I prefer someone like Riff Raff.

Dr. Frank N Furter stares back to me before finally sighing. "I will officiate the ceremony."

"What?"

"I will officiate the ceremony between you and Riff Raff," she repeats her words.

The corners of my painted lips curl up big as I hugged her saying, "thank you so much master!"

She was hesitant of the sudden touch, but she hugs back. "You're welcome Indigo. Now," Master says as I pulled away. "You need to get some rest because tomorrow is your wedding and we are going to celebrate it tomorrow night."

"Thank you again master," I smiled more.

"You're welcome," and with that she leaves my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Indigo's POV*

Tomorrow night has come. Meaning it's my wedding day! Something I would have never thought will ever happen.

The castle smells of all of my favorite foods. Celebrations are taken seriously among the Transylvanians so this will be one hell of a wedding. My maid of honor Magenta will be wearing her maid outfit and will be the one walking me down the aisle.

I have new indigo/black lingerie under my beautiful dress. Normal makeup paints my face as my hair is in a simple braid that falls over my shoulder.

"How do I look?" I asked my future sister in law.

"Turn around, let me see you all over." I give her a spin to see my overall appearance. "You are very beautiful," she smiles big to me, placing her arms around my waist once more.

"Thank you Magenta," I smiled back, hugging her. "Will your beloved brother like it?"

"My dear brother will love how your beauty shines through your sexy dress," she smirks.

I smirked back, "I never had anyone who treats me like a sister like you do."

She smirks more, pulling me into a sisterly hug which I happily accept. My bouquet is small and a few roses colored in indigo, my favorite color in the whole wide universe. In just a few minutes, I will be Riff Raff's wife. Marrying the love of my life. Also I'm gaining an amazing sister.

I take a deep breath as Magenta offers her arm to me. She will be the one who will give me away to his brother because I trust her and Riff Raff more than anyone I know.

Everyone in the castle watches as music plays, me walk down the aisle of the largest room of the castle. Riff Raff sees me with a couple of tears in his amazing eyes. His handsome smirk curls on his face.

Soon Magenta and I got in front of everyone where we smiled and hugged each other. She then gives me to her brother when I gave her my bouquet. One hands meet while we smile to each other.

Everyone sits down when the master speaks, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for this man and woman in holy matrimony. Riff Raff," she speaks to him almost deadly glaring at him, "do you take Indigo as your wedded wife, to have and to hold and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I will," he smiles to me, completely ignoring the master.

"And do you Indigo take Riff Raff as your wedded husband, to have and to hold and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" you can hear the sadness in her voice, but all of my focus is on my groom, the love of life.

"I will," I smiled back to Riff Raff.

"Then I pronounced you…." She pauses for a few moments into an uncomfortable silence. Everyone including Riff and I look at the master to see her deep in thought. She finally came out of it with a sigh, "Then I pronounced you husband and wife. Riff Raff, you may kiss the bride."

As soon as Riff Raff hears those words, he positions my arms in a such a way that makes it romantic. My right hand is on his side while my left hand is placed on his chest. His left hand holds my arm at my elbow as his right hand holds the side of my face. Our lips meet into a very amazing kiss.

Everyone cheered, but it felt it was only me and him. Sparks are flying like they always are. Riff Raff's my soulmate. The one who rescued me from a horrible life and has given a much better life. He smiles again with all of his love when we pulled away. I mirrored the smile with all of my love.

Singing, dancing, and just having an amazing time went well into the morning hours. Riff Raff and I were never separated from each other. In fact, my new husband *blushes* always having his arms around me and kisses my face. Making me giggle.

"I love you," he says through the kisses.

"I love you too," I giggled, kissing back.

"My wife, my beautiful wife, you're finally mine," Riff Raff says, gently pushing me to our now shared bed.

"Do you like my dress?" I asked, whispering in his ear before getting pinned onto the bed.

"I….love it," he smirks like a predator, crawling over me. "But of course…..you're teasing me," he breaths over my cleavage.

"How am I teasing you?" I moaned, feeling him licking my flesh.

"Wearing this…..gorgeous dress over your even better body." Riff Raff slides his cold and covered in rings hand under my dress over the new lingerie.

The new lingerie is still in my signature colors. A bra and underwear set in black and an indigo hue with long black sheer stockings. They are connected by a black thin strap around my small waist. Of course my heart choker and heels completes the look.

"This is my wedding present to you my husband," I smirked when he eyes the new clothing.

"You're….beautiful," he smirks.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes my beautiful wife," he kisses the exposed skin.

I moaned at the touch, knowing this won't be the only time that Riff Raff will hear me tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Indigo's POV*

The master gave Riff Raff and I a few days off from our responsibilities as our little honeymoon. Riff Raff didn't mind at all since he gets all of my attention during those few days. I love it because I can get to know more of my husband.

"Would you like children my beloved Indigo?" he whispers in my ear, gently waking me up.

"Do you want children?" I asked softly, looking at him sleepily.

"With you as their amazing mother I want to," he smirks, kissing my lips.

"Then yes," I smiled, kissing him again. "Shall we raised them in our true home?"

"Yes my beloved Indigo," he smiles, holding my naked body close to his under the covers. "Once you are a full Transylvanian, the three of us will return home without the master and anyone who wishes to stay here."

"I love you my husband," I smiled more.

"I love you my beautiful, wonderful wife," he smiles more.

Moans purr in his ear as he kisses my bare neck. My hands are on his biceps. Another morning of pleasure.

"So….gorgeous," Riff Raff breaths in pleasure, licking my pale flesh. "And all mine."

"Forever and always," I moaned. "I love you Riff Raff," I hug him as he snuggles into my neck.

"I love you so much….so much more Indigo," Riff Raff breaths, holding me.

We stay like this for a while before he speaks with a smirk, "you're almost fully a….Transylvanian."

"Yes I know," I smirked back. "Just another 28% and I'll be complete."

"You're always….complete in my eyes," he chuckles.

I chuckled, pulling him into a kiss.

Columbia's screams echo throughout the whole castle. Riff Raff gets off of me just as shocked as I am. Quickly, I place on my maid dress and some underwear, just in case, while my husband places on his pants.

We look all over the whole caste for our friend's aid. Magenta and the others are in the master's laboratory.

"What's going on?" I asked my sister.

"Look," she pointed to the scene.

I look to see Frank in a fight with someone who looks like a biker guy. Colombia's freaking out, telling them to stop.

"He's Eddie," Riff Raff speaks emotionlessly. "One of the master's….former play toys."

"Really?" I'm surprised.

"Columbia came along and they fell in love," Magenta finishes. "Then jealousy across and it's not pretty," she adds in, looking at me.

My eyes widen. Jeez, I always knew Frank was the jealous type, but I didn't know it will be this extreme.

"No Dr. Frank N Furter!" Colombia screams crying.

The master throws Eddie into the huge freezer and followed by his motorcycle! She quickly locks it up before glaring at the groupie of our crazy situation of a family.

"I told you countess times that you are forbidden to be with Eddie!" she yells at her.

Her continuous yelling is making her cry more. Columbia doesn't like to be yelled at just like me.

No matter how much I want to go down there and standing for her, I can't. No one stands up to the master or else there will be conscouses. I don't want my new family to face them.

Columbia runs off to her room as Frank orders everyone to return to their work.

Riff Raff takes me back to our room. My mind went back to Colombia and situation that just happened. I didn't realize how deep I am in thought until my husband speaks up. "Indigo?"

"Yes Riff Raff?" I asked, snapped out of it.

"You seem…..distracted," he answers.

"I'm sorry my love," I sighed. "It's about what we just saw."

"What about it?"

"It reminds me about my previous life. Being yelled at, not being able to show what I want…." my head lowers in sadness.

He places his index finger and thumb on my chin so he move my face to him. "Go comfort her," he smirks.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, but you have to hurry," his smirk grew more.

My smile turns into a smirk, knowing exactly what my beloved husband means.

Columbia's room is on another level than my shared room. A couple of floor down actually. I went down the stairs towards her room. The familiar muffles of cries are heard from a closed room.

"Colombia?" I called out gently, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" she cries out from the other side of the door.

"Columbia, it's me Indigo. Please let me in. I know how it feels to be yelled at when it's not your fault."

There was a silence for a little while to the point I actually thought she doesn't want me around, but the door opens.

"You really think it wasn't my fault?" she asked with her face with mascara tears.

"I know so," I smiled softly. "Listen, you and I are humans who are in love with their men," I am biting my tongue for my true species status, "and humans make mistakes."

She nods her head in agreement.

"The master is the jealous type and we all know that, but she cares for us in many ways, rather it is for real or fake. Sure, she wants all of us for herself, but hey," I smiled, "we have the loves of our lives and they love us very much. That what matters."

Columbia looks at me for a few moments before hugging me, letting more tears fall. I hug her back with a soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Indigo's POV*

Magenta injected my daily dose for the Transylvanian blood. If everything goes well, my species should be three quarters Transylvanian now. A slight dizzy spell occurs. Nothing major, but just for a few minutes.

"Almost done," Magenta playfully sings with a playful smile.

"Soon we will be home," I smirked, chuckling.

"And no more responsibilities," she dreamily sighs.

I smirked more, laying my head on her lap.

"Can you tell me what's Transylvania is like?" I asked, feeling the usual sleep cover over me.

"Oh Indigo sister," Magenta chuckles, running her fingers in my indigo with a little black hair, "once you arrive with us, you will be finally home."

The corners of my lips curl up into a small smile before fully committing to the daily sleep.

*No One's POV*

Riff Raff manages to sneak away from his daily responsibilities sees his sweet sister running her fingers in his wife's hair. Indigo is peacefully sleeping from the process.

"How's…..my beloved wife?" he asked smirking, joining with the girls.

"She's almost there brother," Magenta smiles in glee to him.

"She already is," he corrects her.

"Are we really keeping Indigo?"

"Of course, Indigo's…..very precious to us," he runs his long covered in rings fingers against the pale flesh of her hip.

*Later that day*

Indigo now fully recovered, continues her responsibilities in Frank's laboratory. The master is keeping secretive about her latest experiment, but they all have knowledge about very little of it.

While cleaning some of the equipment, a note catches her attention. She picks it up and reads, " _Indigo, meet me in the gardens after your daily responsibilities. Love, Riff Raff_."

Indigo smiles with her heart full of love. Ever since their honeymoon ended, they hardly have time together. She places it in a pocket of the skirt of the dress.

*Later that Night*

The indigo color haired female walks out of the castle and enter into the gardens. Her love, the butler, wraps his arms around her small waist.

"Hello darling," Riff Raff says smirking and his voice heavily husky.

"Hello my beloved," she smirks back, seductively.

"You know….I've been thinking about you all day," he breathes heavily in lust in her neck. "All of you," his voice becomes huskier.

"Do you know how hard it was to focus when you're on my mind," she blushes at the pleasure he's giving her.

Now he really wants to heart his beautiful wife moan and he know what exactly what to do. Riff Raff lowers his face down on her neck to give her a series of vampire kisses.

Dr. Frank N Furter watches them with her heart filled with jealous, sadness, and anger. Indigo's not hers and she needs to learn to accept it. She watches once more with sadness before leaving back to her lab.

*Indigo's POV*

*Later*

My eyes open for the first time as a full Transvilyian. A breath of fresh air and relief escapes my blue/black lips. I'm fully now what I have been meant to be.

"You are…..complete," Magenta smirks, looking at me from the top fo my head to the bottom of my pumps.

"I am…..so happy," I smirked back.

"My dear brother will be even more happy," she smiles, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Oh sister dear," I smiled, placing my head on my shoulder, "we are one step closer to going back home."

"Yes."

I didn't even see my husband until later on in the night. The master has got him busy all day and well into the night. Riff Raff gets into bed next to my somewhat sleeping form. He leans down to press his pale lips against my black/blue lips. I kiss him back and we immediately move in sync.

"You are…..perfect," he says, hovering over me, looking at my lingerie clothed body.

"It is complete," I said seductively, looking up at him and my arms over my head.


End file.
